


Old News

by pennysparrow



Series: Justice Newsies [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Jack and Denton have a bit of a detective off and it almost ends with everyone losing.Based off the Justice Newsies. But while that was word vomit this is an actual fic.





	Old News

**Author's Note:**

> Quick background, all the characters have been reincarnated (just go with it) and have managed to find themselves as superheroes here in the 21st century.  
> Jack = Batman  
> Kath = Wonder Woman  
> Davey = Superman  
> Sarah = Supergirl  
> Crutchie = Aquaman  
> Les = Robin  
> Racetrack = Flash  
> Spot = Green Lantern

“Do I have to?” Les whined, sitting at the table and frowning at his math homework. Alfred shot Jack a look over the kid’s head and so Jack took the seat at the kitchen table next to him to try and help.

“Well yeah. You’re supposed to be smarter than me kid and that’s not gonna happen if ya can’t do math. Plus, physics is a very important part of crime fighting,” Jack tried. Les gave him a skeptical look.

“I’m an acrobat, I already know physics,” Les said dryly and yeesh the kid could channel Davey when he wanted.

“Well then ya need it for taxes.” Les snorted at that and turned back to his worksheet as Jack smiled. He hadn’t been a fan of homework either, but he kept his word, meaning he made sure Les did his.

A bell chimed through the house and Jack glanced at the clock in confusion. “They’re early,” he observed as he started to rise from his seat.

“I’ll get it, you continue helping Master Les,” Alfred said, already heading toward the front door.

~

Denton tried to limit his interactions with Jack, keeping their relationship strictly professional in nature. Though as the police commissioner he did have to interact with Gotham’s favored son. Even then they were formal with each other and kept things short. So getting an invitation, made of paper in an envelope even, to diner at Wayne Manor had been surprising and made him nervous. Keeping his distance from Jack and the others was hard enough, he really didn’t need the kid making it harder.

Even after ringing the doorbell Denton considered bolting. It’s not like ding dong ditching would be impossible, just difficult at this point and highly frowned on for someone of his age and position. Especially if you were factoring in his past life and accomplishments.

Just as he’d nearly talked himself into sprinting back toward his car the front door swung open and Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family butler, greeted him with a pleasant smile. “Commissioner Denton, right on time. I was just about to set the table; Master Jack is assisting young Master Les with his homework in the kitchen.” The butler had already turned and was headed back into the house before he’d finished speaking and Denton was forced to follow and let the door swing shut behind him.

Denton was trying to figure out if he was out of shape or if the older gentleman just walked that fast when they finally came to the kitchen. Jack looked up from where he’d been pointing something out to Les in a textbook and Denton watched as surprise flickered across his face before smoothing into a careful mask of bland confusion.

“Commissioner!” he called with a smile, slinging an arm easily over the back of Les’s chair. “How can I help you? If it’s another donation then you didn’t have to come all the way out here to try and twist my arm, I’m always happy to help and you could’ve saved gas by leaving a message with my secretary.”

Denton opened his mouth to voice his confusion. He had been invited to the manor, the invitation was in his back pocket. Granted the card stock was significantly less stiff than when he’d gotten it after worrying over it.

“Oh it must have slipped my mind, I invited Commissioner Denton to join us for dinner tonight,” Alfred said with a practiced air of foolishness. Denton didn’t buy it and his narrowed eyes showed that Jack didn’t either.

“I really wish you’d have mentioned this earlier as I had guests coming as well,” Jack said tightly. A silent war brewed between the young billionaire and his butler. Denton squirmed uncomfortably from where he still loitered just outside the kitchen in the hall.

“Well I certainly made enough for everyone,” Alfred finally said, seeming to have won. “Please, come sit down commissioner.”

“Just Denton is fine.” He did as instructed though, awkwardly taking the chair across from Les. The boy eyed him, a wrinkle between his brows and a twist to his lips. The face was so familiar it sent a pang through Denton’s heart.

“I’m going to set the table,” Alfred said.

“I’ll help you,” Jack said jumping up and following. This left Denton and Les staring at each other.

“You any good at math?” Les asked.

“Terrible,” Denton admitted.

~

“What the hell, Al?” Jack hissed as they placed the second-best china out on the long formal dining table.

“It seemed about time you both stopped circling each other like rabid animals and actually tried talking.”

“But you knew that the boys and Kath and Sarah were coming over. It’s game night.”

Alfred paused and raised a single eyebrow. “Exactly. Get it all over with in one foul swoop. Like ripping off a bandaid.”

Jack growled and stalked out of the room, pulling his phone out as he did. He was going to text their group, give them fair warning about the Denton situation. Namely that he would apparently be joining them for dinner and that as such game night was cancelled and everyone was just to stay home. Unfortunately, Jack was cursed with bad luck because the doorbell rang again before he could even get the damn thing unlocked.

He switched directions and went to answer it, coming face to face with Racetrack. “You’re early,” he observed with shock. Race was famous for being late, even with the superspeed. So yeah, Jack was cursed and his luck sucked and Racetrack Higgins really needed better timing.

“Well yeah. I got done in the lab for the day and I knew if I went home I’d get distracted and caught up in something and then wind up late so instead I’d figured I’d just be early so here I am! I hope ya don’t mind, Jacky.” Race had always had a tendency to be a fast talker and a bit rambly. The superspeed really didn’t help that.

Jack raised his hand and opened his mouth, ready to tell Race off and that yeah he actually did mind because Alfred had decided that today was the day he was getting payback for all the times Jack had broken Ming Dynasty vases as a kid. He thought better of it though, running his hand through his hair and then rubbing at the back of his neck as he muttered, “Fuckit. S’not like it’s gonna get any better. C’mon.”

Race shot him a confused look but came inside. Jack didn’t make any move to leave the entrance hall though as he let the door fall shut. Race made to ask a question – likely why where they still standing there – as Jack held up a finger telling him to wait and finally sent a text to the group chat. This one differed from what he originally intended and instead just warned them of Denton’s presence.

Race’s phone dinged and he pulled it out curiously. Jack watched as he read, eyes widening and face paling so that his freckles stood out in stark contrast. He looked up at Jack incredulously.

“I wish it was a joke,” Jack admitted and headed back to where he’d left the kid and Denton in the kitchen.

~

“Ok, but who needs that many watermelons?” Denton asked as Les laughed. The kid had asked him for help on a word problem and ended up explaining the whole thing to Denton himself. And Denton was more confused after than he had been at the beginning. Though Les seemed to get it now which was kind of the point.

“Hey Les! I found someone who can actually help you,” Jack yelled from somewhere down the hall. He walked in trailed by a lanky blonde who Les immediately jumped up to hug.

“Hey there short-stuff. So, I hear you’ve been giving Jack a hard time which is really your own fault cause now I’m here and you know how I’m always bad cop,” the blonde said. Denton felt his stomach sink, he knew that voice and not just from under a red cowl.

Les snorted. “You? Bad cop? That’s cute. Jack’s always bad cop and you know it. _You’re_ good cop Race and that’s a fact.”

“Where’s your sources? Peer review? I’m a man of science Lester. I need proof,” Race quipped and followed the boy to his books at the table.

“My name’s not Lester.”

“Hmm, semantics.” He turned to Denton and smiled, leaning across the table a bit as he offered his hand. “Hey, I’m Tony but you can call me Racetrack like these jerks do if you want.”

Denton couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was weird to see him without a cigar, but the fast talking was unmistakable. “Denton,” he said and shook hands.

Race seemed to study him quickly before turning to Les. They immediately set to work. Jack sank back into his chair on Les’s other side, eyeing Denton suspiciously. If he didn’t already know that Jack was the Batman, then this interaction would make Denton extremely suspicious. As it was it was just awkward.

They both jumped when the back door opened and in swept Katherine. “I know! I know I’m early!” she called, spinning in and lightly maneuvering through the kitchen to wrap her arms around each of the boys in a hug as she continued to talk. “It was just that I know myself and I left extra early to account for stops and well the only thing I ran into was- oh!” She cut off spying Denton. “Br- Commissioner Denton!”

Jack cleared his throat, drawing Katherine’s attention. She turned to him before glancing back at Denton, floundering.

He’d obviously surprised her, the usual professional composure she had whenever he interacted with Wonder Woman was nowhere to be found. Instead she blinked at him and struggled to cover up any potential slip-ups. Not like Denton didn’t already know their secrets, well some of them at least because he wouldn’t pretend to know everything, but they didn’t know that. He’d been careful to ensure that they’d never suspect he knew. Not even Jack. Especially Jack.

“Commissioner this is my dear friend Katherine Plumber, Kath I’m sure you’ve seen him on tv but I’d like to introduce you to Commissioner Bryan Denton,” Jack jumped in, saving her as her brain misfired. Something Denton had only ever seen happen once before and that was after the boys had found out about her last name. After Jack had gone charging away from her in a fury.

Katherine managed to regain her cool and shook his hand with a smile. “Yes, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” she said.

“Hey Kath, how comes you came in the back door?” Racetrack asked, a wicked grin on his face. They both shot him a dark look and Denton couldn’t decide whether it was for hinting at their alter egos in front of him or what he might be implying.

“I have a spare key.” “She has a spare key.” Katherine and Jack both said simultaneously.

“Really?” Race gave a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Katherine rolled her eyes as Les snorted and Jack gave him the patented Bat-glare™. Yeah, that whole secret identity thing? Denton would’ve long figured it out by this point. It was cute that they were all still trying at least. Or mostly trying, Race was just being a bit of a brat as usual.

“I take it you didn’t get my text?” Jack asked.

From where she had sat next to Denton Kath tilted her head in confusion. “No? You must have sent it while I was,” she glanced over at him, “traveling.”

Racetrack snorted. Jack and Katherine both glared. Denton thanked his lucky stars he wasn’t on the receiving end of that. Somehow Race weathered it without a scratch. Les leaned over and muttered something to him that sounded suspiciously like “You’re gonna get in trouble.” And Race mutter back what was definitely “If they can catch me.”

~

Jack really couldn’t place what it was he did to deserve this. In either of his lives. He was a good guy, really, he was. Sure, he lied and beat the living crap out of people, but it was for noble causes. Alright, so maybe he hadn’t started off all that noble the first time round, the whole running away thing was a tad selfish, but stealing to help the other kids? The strike? Definitely worthy causes. And now? Well he was the heir to the Wayne fortune, which poured most of its wealth into charities, and Batman for crying out loud. There was no reason he should be getting punished like this.

And yet.

Denton seemed tense, not that Jack blamed the guy because Alfred had pulled a fast one on both of them and now he was stuck here. He also looked way too comfortable which was odd.

They’d finally been kicked out of the kitchen by Alfred and moved to the formal dining room. They were only waiting on David and Sarah at this point to start eating and they could be a while. Like Kath, they had a tendency to stop and help people on their way. And in Gotham that could mean a lot of stops. Luckily everyone else had seen Jack’s text – including the Jacobs when they finally showed up – so there were no more almost accidents like with Kath.

They were chatting and it was, well it was nice. Jack would admit that it was nice. He wasn’t really _good_ with people but he was getting better. He was pretty sure having Les around all the time and the rest of his idiot friends showing up constantly helped. Still, Denton seemed too at ease.

There had been a couple almost slips, and Race and Spot helping along more than one the little shits, but Denton seemed blissfully ignorant. Jack knew him, he wasn’t that stupid. He had to have noticed and yet he didn’t seem even the least bit suspicious.

Instead, he listened as Race talked excitedly about his research and Spot explained that he was working on getting a job as a mechanic at a small airport just outside New York. Davey might call him paranoid, in fact Davey did call him paranoid and with regularity, but he was getting more and more suspicious about how much Denton actually knew about who they were.

These suspicions piqued when Davey and Kath launched into a lengthy conversation about ethics in journalism that was definitely going over Les and Racetrack’s heads, who had tuned out a while ago and were instead talking animatedly about _She-Ra_ with Sarah and Crutchie, Spot seemed to have gotten lost too because he was shooting Jack looks of “what the hell” and Jack had to admit that he was starting to lose the thread of the discussion too. Jack had realized he was a lot smarter than he thought after being given the chance of a proper education this time around, but Davey and Kath were still smarter. And this was a subject that they both knew and knew well.

And yet.

And yet, Denton followed perfectly and even jumped into the thick of it. Adding in theories and explanations that would have made perfect sense as an award-winning journalist. As the Gotham City Police Commissioner? Not so much.

“So Denton,” Jack started once their discussion had wound down. He kinda hated himself for doing this, watching the three of them talk like that had brought back such good memories. But yeah, he was a little paranoid. “Where did you learn so much about ethics in reporting?”

Denton blinked at him, glancing around the table where everyone’s attention had been drawn to him at Jack’s words. “I, uh, almost majored in journalism in college.”

Jack nodded, it was a plausible explanation. But there was something he’d said that Kath and Davey definitely hadn’t noticed in their excitement, but Jack had picked up on. “Did you do a project on Nellie Bly then before you switched majors? Because you talk as though you knew her.”

Kath paled and shot Jack a glare. Nellie had been a hero to her and she’d worked closely with the other woman on a story a couple times and David and Jack had met her more than once because of that. While she and Denton had been good friends and a bit of professional rivals what with him at _The Sun_ and her at _The World_.

Unthinkingly Kath had brought her up as part of their conversation and the other two had just went with it. Kath was slightly embarrassed and a little annoyed at Jack for point out her mistake, he could see it in the set of her jaw. David looked utterly flummoxed and Jack could see him going back through the conversation in his head. Denton had just frozen.

“C’mon now Denton,” Jack laughed, “you’re not that old and you managed to remember that much from college, can’t remember how you learned it too?”

“Jack.” Dave scolded. Or maybe warned.

Jack knew he could be cruel. He’s always been capable of that. Davey was less afraid of calling him on it now though. Guess being just about invulnerable helped. Or maybe that was just Jack’s mean streak still rearing its ugly head. He didn’t back down though. Denton just stared back.

Nodding, Jack took a sip of his water glass and the whole room seemed to hold their breath as he began to speak again. “I asked you once if you remembered me. A few months after my parents died. When you told me the department pulled you from the case, that it had gone cold and no matter who my parents were they couldn’t waste the funds. You said no. I’m going to ask you again and this time I’d like for you to not lie to me.”

~

Denton swallowed. He’d messed up. He had been trying so hard to remain detachted, impartial, fair, to mete out justice as the law dictated. Working with a vigilante fell into a loophole in that, one he’d been careful to stay out of himself. One that was so much harder when that vigilante and his friends were a bunch of kids he’d come to care about and care for well over a hundred years earlier.

That same bunch of kids were now sitting around him at the table and staring him down. As Jack set down his water glass.

“Bryan Denton,” Jack started slowly, the kid had really grown into that flare for the dramatic he’d always had. “Do you remember me? Do you remember any of us?”

In the silence that followed the distant chiming of a clock could be heard. Denton met Jack’s gaze before flickering to look at each of them in turn; David, Sarah, Les, Crutchie, Spot, Racetrack, Katherine, and back to Jack.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He began to nod before he could even open his mouth. He couldn’t look at them as he said “Yes. Yes, I remember all of you and I remember all of it. The strike, the articles, Roosevelt, everything.”

“And you never said anything?” Jack sounded hurt. It was like a knife to Denton’s heart.

He opened his eyes to meet Jack’s. He knew that whatever he said was meaningless. He had to at least try and explain himself. “That night you had just lost your whole world, I didn’t want to bother you with my problems of a half-remembered life that showed up from seeing you huddled in front of my desk. By the time I started to get a hold on it you’d already worked it all out and I knew enough to know that you deserved a fresh start, you all did.”

The room was still silent, but the mood had shifted slightly as he looked around at them. Most were still stony faced and Denton expected nothing less. Katherine still seemed hurt though, Sarah and David looked as though they understood.

“I wanted to give you your second chance,” Denton continued as he addressed Jack again. “I realized later that I was wrong to do that but by that point it was too late, you were already Batman.”

“You KNEW?!” Jack thundered, practically knocking over his chair in his rush to stand. That set off the whispers as everyone started to realize what that meant.

Denton rubbed at the bridge of his nose, he was getting a headache or would be shortly if Jack decided to keep screaming. “I’m not an idiot Jack. I may have kept my distance, thinking I was doing a service to you, but I still know you Jack. I would’ve recognized your voice anywhere.”

“That means you knew…” Katherine trailed off and Denton frowned at the pain in her voice and eyes.

“Instantly,” he admitted. “I’m so sorry. To all of you. I really shouldn’t have acted in such a way but I feared that if I gave any indication of knowing who you really were they would try and come after you. Believe it or not I really was trying to look out for all of you.”

“But you lied,” David pointed out. Denton had always gotten along well with David, they viewed justice the same way. Even now as Superman and the Gotham City Police Commissioner. Hearing David say that filled him with shame.

“Yeah, I did. And it was wrong of me and I’m sorry. I’ll always look out for you though and your secrets have never been safer but I- I’ll understand if you don’t want to speak to me anymore.” He pushed his chair back and rose to his feet.

Jack was still standing at the other end of the table. He seemed to have calmed down from his earlier outburst, but his chest still heaved like he was still trying to calm himself or was ramping up to yell again.

Denton met his gaze one last time. “I’ll see myself out.”

~

“Oh fuck no,” Spot said, voicing all of their thoughts and stopping Denton by filling the doorway with a solid pane of green.

“Yeah, the only person allowed to run away from their problems is Jack, cause he’s got a history, and me cause I can actually outrun them,” Race joked. Jack couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his mouth.

“Sit,” Crutchie commanded, pointing at the chair that Denton had just vacated. At his hesitance Crutchie continued with a smirk. “Ya know I _am_ royalty now so like you kinda havta listen to me.”

Jack let out a quick breath of a laugh. He couldn’t help it, he’d always had a soft spot for the kid’s particular brand of smartassery.

Denton smiled and inclined his head. He returned to his seat with an “Of course your highness” that was a little too sincere to be a joke.

“You sit your ass down too mister and we’ll all try to be adults about this,” Katherine said, turning a meaningful look on him. One that he knew meant ‘I have superstrength and I’m not afraid to use it to get what I want.’

Jack did as he was told, with only a slight huff of annoyance.

“Um,” Les said as he hesitantly raised a hand, “I’m not an adult? Does that mean _I_ can leave?”

“Yes,” Jack, Sarah, Davey, and Alfred all chorused. Jack still wasn’t used to that. Les jumped to his feet and bolted from the room. Alfred tried to follow him but Jack wasn’t quite sure how much he’d been around for, so he’d just have to have a talk with Alfred later. Mainly to discuss his annoyance for the subterfuge that caused all this and, depending on how this all panned out, to thank him for it.

“I’d like to begin by saying I’m pissed,” Jack said.

“We can all tell,” Kath quipped. “Don’t need to be a mind reader for that one. Or have a lasso of truth.”

“I am _so_ glad none of us are mind readers,” Sarah murmured. Davey shot her a confused look. “You telling me you _want_ someone to be able to know exactly what you’re thinking at any given time?” she asked her brother.

Dave shuddered and Jack was inclined to agree. That sounded awful. He hadn’t actually met any mind readers yet but at this point it was only a matter of time. He’d have to look into how to block mind reading. After they dealt with all this.

“I’m pissed,” Jack tried to continue.

“We know and if you keep repeating it I’m going to be pissed at you,” Spot said.

“ _But_ ,” Jack finally got out before he could be interrupted again, “I can see where you were coming from.”

Denton nodded but didn’t say anything. Seeming willing to take whatever they threw at him.

“You lied,” Davey said again, “but for a good reason and personally I’m inclined to forgive you.”

“Not gonna lie, I think this whole thing makes our lives easier. And we get our man Denton!” Race said.

Spot just shrugged, something no one seemed to be surprised by.

“I’m mad on Jack’s behalf,” Crutchie started and Jack wanted to protest but at a look from the other boy he was silenced. “I do see your logic though, even I personally think it was flawed. So, I’m all for forgiveness.”

Katherine was next. She pursed her lips as she stared Denton down and Jack half expected her to pull out her lasso and interrogate him. The only reason Kath said she didn’t get another job as a reporter was that it was too tempting to get the truth that way. Finally, she nodded. “You really hurt me and it’s going to take some time for me to fully forgive you for that but I am glad to see you and hope that we can be friends again.”

“Well that wasn’t hard now was it?” Sarah asked. “We’re all friends again. No grand betrayal, just a miscommunication. And we have someone else for game night!”

“Game night?” Denton asked, speaking for the first time since his pronouncement.

Jack gave a wicked grin, the knife blade of smile that when paired with his cape and cowl sent criminals running. “Oh yes, and you’re definitely on the opposite team from me for Pictionary. Payback’s a bitch.”


End file.
